All Over Again
by calhoun91
Summary: Sam Evans was pretty, but he was not dumb.
1. Chapter 1

So Samchel is my crackship. I really wish the show would have done something with Rachel and Sam...but it is what it is. I've always wanted to write a Sam/Rachel story, but I didn't really know if that ship had any shippers. Ha. So, I just thought a one-shot would work.

Reviews would be awesome. I want to know if there are any other Samchel shippers out there. :D

* * *

><p>People thought he was dumb. He understood that. Heck, he knew that people had a reason to think that half of the time. He wasn't really good with math. He downright sucked at any type of English. History wasn't really that much better either. In class rather than doing his work he sketched out various pictures: most of them ranging from Avatar to Spiderman.<p>

He had dated Quinn Fabray once upon a time, and although she had been kind of horrible to him, he loved her. Well, he loved her in the way someone loved their first real boyfriend or girlfriend. The "Fabrevans" ship truly had sunk before it had even had a chance to float. It was worse than the damn Titanic except no one died.

He had been upset, naturally, that his first girlfriend had found him so messed up that she had to cheat on him with Finn Hudson of all people. He knew that Finn and Quinn had really weird history, but she could have just dumped him before playing tonsil hockey with the jerk. Instead she chose to humiliate him by dragging him around. He swore off girls after that.

Quinn got what she had coming to her though, he guessed. Finn Hudson had dumped her-at a funeral no less-for Rachel Berry. Rachel Berry, McKinley's single most overlooked talented person.

One thing Sam had learned upon arriving at McKinley High was that people were cruel. A person was either popular or they were losers…and then there was Rachel Berry. She was definitely a nice girl. After joining Glee he had understood why people had called her stubborn. She would do anything to succeed. After thinking about it for a while he wondered if that was really a bad thing. He would watch day in and day out as the brunette would sit by herself in glee while taking the verbal abuse by all of her teammates for being too selfish and not a team-player.

He never did understand that.

After Finn had cost them Nationals he began to pay even more attention to the girl. She took the brunt of the blame after not placing in the top ten. He wasn't sure why-he was pretty sure that Finn kissed her first. He began to watch as the girl began to lose the few "friends" she had and was left with only Finn. He wasn't sure if it was because he was still mad at Hudson for stealing Quinn or what, but that kind of pissed him off.

He had gone to the library to look for a comic book to read during his spare period but found her seated at a table alone. He glanced around before easing his way over to the girl. "Hey," he whispered before awkwardly sitting in front of her. "What are you doing?"

"I'm reading this Barbra Streisand biography. I was going to go to the auditorium to practice, but Coach Sylvester is in there doing-well, I don't know what." Sam rolled his eyes. Sue Sylvester was easily the scariest person he had ever met. "What are you doing here?"

"Spare." She nodded. "I was going to read a comic book, but this place has a disappointing collection." The brown eyed girl laughed before being told to hush by the librarian. He felt himself grow hot at his admission. He was embarrassed. Why had he admitted to reading comic books? Quinn had always thrown them away and pointed out that they were meant for little boys.

"That's adorable," Rachel replied before closing the Barbra book.

"Are you dating Finn again?" He didn't know what possessed him to ask it. He also didn't know what made the brunette's smile fall. She cleared her throat.

"I am." He nodded and watched in confusion as she stood up and left without saying another word.

After that day they began to talk more. He would skip lunch to watch her practice in the auditorium. She would skip her MySpace video time to help babysit his little brother and sister. He couldn't help but begin to fall for her. She treated him like a real person. He never once felt like an idiot around her.

She even let him walk around with his Spiderman sleep pants on!

He would buy her random musicals he found at thrift stores with saved money from his job. She would bake him cookies all of the time. It felt amazing to be Rachel Berry's friend, but he began to wonder what it would feel like to be more. When she didn't hang out with Finn on weekends she would be with him. He began to think about what her lips would feel like against his. He wondered what it would feel like to walk around McKinley with her in his arms.

Instead he walked around McKinley watching Finn treat her like a possession rather than a girlfriend. He was once again looking at Quinn in ways that a person probably shouldn't look at someone who wasn't their significant other. He also knew Rachel wasn't oblivious to it. He would see the way her face fell after Finn would leave her to run over to the ex-Cheerio's locker.

It made him feel like he did when he found out Superman wasn't real.

That's when he knew he was in the legit love with the girl and not the obligation love he was with Quinn.

* * *

><p>It was one day after a painful session of glee that he realized he needed to make her feel better. Finn had sung some love song to "the woman he loved." Except he was kind of looking at Quinn the entire time while Rachel just sat on the front row looking down at the ground. He wanted to get up and punch the stupid out of the Jolly Green Giant but that was out of the question.<p>

He pulled his notebook and began to write while everyone sang and danced around. Because yeah, he was pretty but he wasn't dumb.

The next morning he had to watch as Finn began to grope Rachel in the middle of the hallway. His hold on her was controlling. He felt like he was being forced to watch some kind of high school themed porno.

The giant oaf pulled away before waving awkwardly at her and leaving her behind at her locker. He hid behind his own as he watched her looking around the hallway. Seconds later he was shutting his locker door to watch her. She was rummaging through her locker before the piece of paper fell out. "Pick it up," he mumbled to himself, hoping that a random passerby wouldn't claim the paper.

He sighed in relief as she saw the girl bend down to pick up the lone paper. He bit his lip nervously and hoped that she wouldn't throw it away without looking at it. He saw her looking around the hall once again and freaked out.

He knew he kind of looked like an idiot crouched behind a garbage can to watch a girl read a letter he left. He ignored the stench coming from the trash and instead watched as a smile began to light up Rachel's face. He instantly felt warm inside. He had been the cause of her mega-watt smile; the same smile that Rachel had been neglecting.

Without giving it thought he stood up and made his way over to the brunette, deciding to play it cool. "Sam," Rachel greeted while looking around the fairly empty hallway. "Why aren't you in class?"

"I got here late," he offered. Lie, lie, lie. She nodded. He noticed she was still holding his note-rather protectively. "What's that?" He questioned while rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

"It's just a note." He pouted. He knew he probably looked like a fish trying to be cute or something, but being around Rachel had taught him that having a good pout could get someone anything they could ever want. "It says it's from a fan. Do you think it's a joke?"

"No way," Sam replied. "You're too pretty and stuff. You have the best voice I've ever heard. I'm kind of surprised you don't have more and stuff." She sighed before handing the note to him to read. In that moment the tardy bell rang causing the brunette to panic.

"I have to go," she shouted. "I have to go thank Finn, too," she squealed with girlish glee. Sam seethed. Finn? She thought Finn had written the note. He looked down at the crumpled paper in his grip.

_Rach,_

_I think you're the most amazing person I've ever met. Your smile makes my day. Please don't let it fade. Your voice makes my heart beat faster. I wish I could tell you this in person, but I kind of love you._

_-Rachel's number one fan ;)_

He sighed. He could have any girl at McKinley he could possibly want _except _her. Maybe he was dumb after all.

He threw the piece of paper in the garbage can before heading back towards the double doors exiting the building. He didn't really feel like staying at school after having his heart trampled on by a pint-size diva.

His heart had been broken. All over again.


	2. Chapter 2

So, people wanted a second part. I aim to please! I hope that this is satisfactory! I have really loved finally getting to write a story for this pair! Oh, thank you so much for everyone who reviewed. I couldn't write back to some of you guys because you had your PMs turned off so I'm just going to say thank you from here. The feedback was awesome. :)

Anyway, enjoy!

Forgot to do this last time:

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>Sam had slept off his bad mood and woken up to several text messages. He went to his inbox to see that he had six new messages, each one from Rachel. He stole a look at the bedside table, noting that it was only 2:30. He gave his full attention back to his messages.<p>

**Where did you go? RB*  
>9:13 AM <strong>

**Sam, I saw you before school. You weren't at break. You aren't meeting me for lunch. Where are you? RB*  
>12:45 PM<strong>

I know something is wrong now. You never ignore me. Did I do something wrong? RB*  
>1:12 PM<p>

**Are you okay? No one has seen you all day. Finn said you weren't at the football meeting either. RB*  
>1:54<strong>

**Do I need to call the police? 911? RB*  
>1:59<strong>

He chuckled at the brunette's dramatics before going to the most recent message.

**I miss my male lead. RB*  
>2:27<strong>

His brows furrowed in confusion. Rachel was in glee at the moment, he knew that much. Her male lead was Finn though. He sighed. Finn must have skipped or something. He hated when Rachel complained about the shortcomings of Hudson because he knew that he would never treat the girl that way. He would dedicate all of his solos to her. He wouldn't even sing Justin Bieber songs because he knew how much Rachel hated the kid! He would take her out to places that had vegan stuff. He had heard Rachel complain more times than he could count about how Finn only took her to Breadstix, where vegan options were limited to salads.

_**Finn nt there?  
>2:41<strong>_

Within two minutes his phone was chiming with a new message. He knew that he really shouldn't talk to the girl if he wanted to actually move on, but the thought of not talking to Rachel Berry was daunting.

**Finn is here. I was talking about you. RB*  
>2:43<strong>

He chose to ignore the palpitations in his heart and prayed that it wasn't a heart attack or something equally bad. He flipped his phone over on the bed and decided against writing back. He wasn't in the mood to understand anything Rachel was trying to imply. She had a way of telling him things that made him think she was interested in him, too…only for her to say something so completely different minutes later-shattering any of his hope.

The next day at school, unlike his usual mornings, he chose to do anything he could to avoid seeing Rachel. After the previous morning's outcome he didn't want to be forced to witness the love fest surrounding the glee power couple.

He wondered if Rachel still thought his note was from Finn. He wondered if Finn would have taken the credit for something that wasn't his. Sam laughed humorlessly at the thought. Of course Finn would say that the note was from him.

Instead what met his eye-sight that morning was Rachel Berry staring longingly into her locker. Finn had his arm draped across her shoulder and was talking animatedly to Puck. Sam shook his head and turned around-headed in the direction of his first class.

The rest of the day went by without any real problems. Instead of eating lunch with Rachel he sat in the Astronomy room alone. The room reminded him of Quinn sometimes, but he wasn't going to let the HBIC ruin his love of outer space. Who knew what kind of aliens and things were out there? And aliens? Well, they were cooler than Quinn Fabray.

His phone buzzed; he just knew it was Rachel asking why he wasn't listening to her practice in the auditorium. He looked at the number on his screen in confusion before going to the new message.

**Hudson n Fabray r 2gether again.**

It was a simple phrase from Noah Puckerman. He wondered for a moment why Puck chose him to send the message to. Instead of dwelling on it he immediately ran to the auditorium, ignoring the shouts from the teachers telling him to walk-not run.

The moment he entered he knew Rachel was upset. She wasn't singing or doing any vocal warm-ups like she usually was. Instead she was seated at the piano bench simply looking at the floor. "Rachel?" He questioned before wondering when his voice sounded so…loving and concerned.

"You've been ignoring me," was all that Rachel replied with. He expected her to fall apart about Finn, for her to shout and scream and cry about how the idiot was a moron who deserved to be eaten by a lion and a bear.

"Not really," he replied before running to the front and jumping on the stage. "Are you okay?" Rachel looked up to meet his eyes. One of the things he liked most about Rachel was her eyes. A person could always tell how the brunette felt by looking into them. He had perfected the art of Rachel Berry eye-reading. And in that moment her eyes showed no hurt or sadness.

"I'm fine, actually," she huffed with an air of indifference. "I'm honestly not surprised that he cheated on me with her. That relationship is the most disturbing things that I've had to witness in my young life." Sam chuckled, willing to agree with Rachel. "Why have you been ignoring me?"

"I haven't," he stressed again. One look from Rachel told him that she didn't believe him. "Okay, I did a little bit yesterday." Another look from Rachel. "And today." She nodded and waited for him to speak. That was another thing he liked about Rachel. She let him talk whenever he wanted to. She didn't pressure him to explain his feelings to her. She let him come to her when he was ready. "I was just dealing with some stuff. I didn't really want to get you involved." It was kind of true.

"You know I'm here for you, Sam," she whispered before slowly moving her hand over to his thigh. She rubbed soothing circles on the material of his blue jeans.

Sam sighed, "I know." Before he could say anything more the bell rang. "I guess I'll see you in glee?" She nodded, sad smile in place. "Want me to walk you to class?" He offered while holding his arm out for her. He ignored the rhinos in his stomach (because butterflies were totally girly) when Rachel's small hand lingered over his before coming to rest against her own hip.

He had spent the entirety of his history class and Algebra II class thinking about Rachel. He wondered what glee would be like. He prayed that Finn and Quinn would have the decency to not show up, but then again he knew they would show. If only to be able to rub their relationship in everyone's face. They were weird like that.

He looked down at his blank piece of paper and sighed. _Here we go again, _he thought.

* * *

><p>He had been right. Glee had been a disaster. Rachel sat as far away from the group as she physically could, which kind of hurt him. Why hadn't she wanted to sit by him? He guessed she was paying him back for ignoring her.<p>

Love was kind of evil.

Finn and Quinn sang their rendition of "Barbie Girl" of all things. He kind of thought it was fitting. He was glad he wasn't Ken anymore though. Finn could have that role all to himself. He was more interested in being Jake Sully or Luke Skywalker. No, he would rather just be Rachel Berry's boyfriend.

Mr. Schuester dismissed them after the awkwardness grew to be… really awkward. He couldn't really understand that teacher. It was like no matter what Finn did he was still in the right. Sam had a theory that Finn was actually a secret scientist who pretended to be dumb. Mr. Schuester was Finn's robot. It totally made sense. That was, it made sense until he really looked at Finn and realized that Finn was just that stupid.

He ran after Rachel and followed her to her locker where she was putting her sheet music up. He had learned that she had two copies of all of her sheet music. One stayed at home, one stayed at school because, "one could never be too sure when someone will break out into song a dance in the hallway." Sam chuckled at the memory.

"Sam," Rachel shouted, startled by his presence.

"Guilty," he replied while holding his hands up. "Whatcha got there?" He questioned while pointing to a folded piece of paper in her hands.

"Another note," she admitted bashfully. "It isn't from Finn." Sam arched an eyebrow. He knew that. He had written it in his Algebra class and put the note in her locker on the way to glee club practice.

"How do you know that?" He whispered before pulling her in for a hug. She probably needed a hug after the day she had survived. Actually, that was a lie. Rachel seemed to be doing just fine. She just looked really cute and huggable. So he did.

"Because," she mumbled into his t-shirt, "it says, 'Love, not Finn.'" Sam grimaced. He could have worded that differently.

"Yeah," he replied awkwardly. "That makes sense." She giggled into his chest before pulling away and holding onto his hands.

"Sam," she whispered. He looked at her intently before proceeding to freak out. He couldn't read her eyes! She had probably been hypnotized by Quinn to kill him or something. "You're my best friend. You know that, right?" She questioned while swinging their arms back and forth. He sighed. He had once thought the most depressing sentence in the world was "we decided to kick you out of our role-playing group." Now he knew that it was, "you're my best friend." Best friends sucked!

"Yeah, I know," he responded.

"So I can tell you a secret?" Sam nodded. "And you won't judge me?"

"Never, ever," he quickly whispered, unsure of what the brunette was up to.

"You wouldn't ever repeat my secrets?"

"This trouty mouth would never," he gasped, earning a chuckle from Rachel. "Seriously, Rach, what's up?" He fought the urge to tack some wise saying on in his newly acquired Yoda voice. It had taken him a while to master it, but he had it down pat after months of practice.

"I was only with Finn in the beginning because after Nationals everyone hated me again." Sam nodded, he remembered it well enough. "But you befriended me anyway. And you were everything I wished Finn would be. You listened when I talk, which I find to be a very hard feat." Sam rolled his eyes. "You always watch musicals with me. You sing duets with me just for fun. I always have to bribe Finn with grilled cheese sandwiches." Sam groaned. "Then I started to realize that it wasn't that I wanted Finn to be more like you…" He wondered why the girl he was crazy about liked being theatrical. There didn't really need to be dramatic pauses in real life! "I just wanted you," she admitted with a shrug of her shoulders. He dropped her hands immediately.

"Rachel, I don't know what to say," he heard himself saying. Why did he say that? He should have pushed her against the lockers and used his big lips for something good.

"I know you love me," she whispered. He bit his lip to keep from singing that stupid Justin Bieber song. He noticed that Rachel was slowly inching her way closer to him.

"How do you know that?" He asked with what he hoped was a flirty grin. He probably looked confused though.

"When someone is your best friend you kind of pick up on their handwriting," she whispered before throwing her arms around his neck and finally, _finally _attaching her lips to his.

And it was even better than the limited edition 3D version of Avatar his mom had given him for his birthday.


End file.
